


Vagabond

by AliceTheBookGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confusing unless you ask me to explain it, Dimension Travel, Friendship, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempts, Only NarutoxSasuke if you interpret it that way, Personification of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheBookGirl/pseuds/AliceTheBookGirl
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke doesn't do anything halfway. He does things with flare. Even if it’s just wandering with a lost soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take it how you will. Enjoy it if you want. Let me know if you can.

It’s the last fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke is aiming to kill Naruto, he says. He’s trying his hardest to defeat his self-proclaimed best friend. Near the end, they blow each other’s arms off and are lying side by side as they bleed out. After their heartfelt talk and Sasuke’s realization that he can change and look for peace, they fall asleep. Sasuke wakes up the next morning and remembers the events that took place the day before. He glances to his left and sees that Naruto is still asleep. Sasuke smiles faintly. But then he notices something odd about this picture. Naruto is motionless in his sleep, yes. He is so very still. 

* * *

Sasuke wanders the world. When that isn’t enough, he takes a leap lacking faith and wanders the universe. And the next universe. Naruto appears sometimes. A frown on his face, or a twinkle in his eye, or arms crossed. When Sasuke gets close to him, Naruto narrows his eyes in disappointment and Sasuke moves away. He figures he’ll just give it time. After all, he isn’t immortal.

* * *

It takes Sasuke a few years to notice. He was content for a while as he let time move him, until he realizes that time is moving without him. He doesn’t understand why or how. His body moves through the barrier to wander the next universe. His eyes don’t ever strain. He had trusted Time to bring him to Naruto’s side. He had trusted Naruto to remain beside him. Naruto shrugs helplessly.

* * *

Another life saved, another world changed. He doesn’t mind helping out, though he minds staying for so long. If he keeps moving, perhaps Time will let him follow. He knows Naruto has something to say about it, but he never hears him. He waves him off. Go away, Naruto. Your father probably misses you. 

* * *

Sasuke tries to go near Naruto again. Naruto is upset and leaves for a good month. Sasuke learns his lesson. He has to work with Time. His teamwork grade was the lowest in the Academy.

* * *

His dream isn’t just a dream, because he will make it a reality. He has a purpose now. Some worlds are full of magical beings. Many are knowledgeable about time magic. Sasuke’s hair retains its ‘duck-butt’ shape, as Naruto used to call it. Naruto still calls it that, if Sasuke is reading his lips correctly. At least he never needs a haircut.

* * *

The next universe he visits is a familiar one. A little boy remembers him. The Rinnegan’s powers were always ambiguous; opening world rifts is even more so. Naruto starts to appear whenever there is a leaf for him to point at.

* * *

A few years later and Sasuke meets the little boy again. It is intentional this time.

* * *

Sasuke passes through the rift and gazes upon war-torn land. Naruto’s face is smug when Sasuke’s hair reaches his shoulders during their travels. 

* * *

Green eyes, black eyes. Pink hair, gray hair. The two possess too much color between them, thinks Sasuke. He only left a month ago, they say. Back already? They are hopeful. It starts raining. The water falls through Naruto, through his face. Sasuke sighs.

* * *

Maybe it’s a habit. Many lives saved, all these countries changed. For the better? Sasuke likes to think so. He only wishes to see all the future generations agree. He won’t live long enough though. After all, he isn’t immortal. He’s probably a few inches taller. 

* * *

The slab of stone looks odd. Perhaps it is from Naruto’s image crouching in front it, scrutinizing every little detail. After a few minutes, Naruto turns to Sasuke and nods his head. Several decades and Sasuke can’t believe Naruto still makes him care for the stone. As if Sasuke wasn’t going to do so anyway. Not so sadly, this is the last time. They leave the cemetery without a backwards glance.

* * *

Sasuke knows his teamwork has improved. He gives a nod to Time and steps off the ride of his lifetime. He doesn’t want white wispy hair anymore. 

* * *

“C’mon, asshole. I didn't want to meet your parents without you.”

“Hn.”

“Whoa, you're smiling! No wait, now you're laughing!”

“Let's go, usuratonkachi.”

“Haha, sure thing, teme.”

This time, Naruto smiles warmly when Sasuke steps forward and walks beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Naruto bled out and died after the last fight when he and Sasuke went to sleep, waiting for the next morning. Made life kinda shitty for Sasuke, considering Naruto finally converted him back to the light side. I have my own interpretation of what I wrote, but Miranda had a different thought. So you guys can try and find your own meanings too.
> 
> Rejected titles: The Life and Times of Uchiha Sasuke; One and a Half Men; Snowbird (def. Someone who moves to a warmer area every winter. Because every time things get difficult, Sasuke hauls ass, according to Miranda); Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John.


End file.
